Whacking Day/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Whacking Day Supervising Producer Ian M. Fischer George Meyer Producer Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Luis Escobar Jeff Martin David Mirkin David Rippy Conan O'Brien Frank Mula Mike Scully Harter Ryan Produced by Tony A. Goodman Dave Pottinger Richard Raynis David Silverman Bruce C. Shelley Richard Sakai Story Editor Julian Chaney Written by Ian M. Fischer George Meyer David Mirkin Sandy Petersen Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Directed by Lennie Graves Don Hahn Adam Kuhlman Jeff Lynch Executive Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Tony Jay Mr. Lawrence Delroy Lindo Joe Mantegna Steve Pulcinella Marcia Wallace Barry White Also Starring Michael Beach A. Brooks Corey Burton Jim Cummings Bill Fagerbakke Don Fullilove Scott Martin-Gershin Tress MacNeille Peter Macon Jim Reardon Al Roker Isaac C. Singleton Jr. Andre Sogliuzzo David Ogden Stiers Frank Welker and Pamela Hayden as Jimbo Jones Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Dan McGrath Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Jimbo and Bart Becomes Simpsons Family Music and Lyrics By George Meyer Lennie K. Graves Performed By Andrea Bocelli Can't Get Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe Written and Performed by Barry White Won't You Come Home, Bill Bailey Music by Hughie Cannon O Whacking Day Written by Ernst Anschütz Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Supervisors Jeffrey L. Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Production Managers Robert Fermier Ken Harris Dick Thompson Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recorders Ronny Cox Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific ADR Recordist Derek Sample Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Messrs, Jean & Reiss Dee Cappelli Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistant to Producers Leslie Richter • Bonnie Vitti Richard-Kevin Stith • Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson • Jacqueline Atkins Assistant to Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Ensemble Studios Walt Disney Studios Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard N.J. Kim Korean Production Company Akom Studios Assistant Director Daniel Gracey T. Norvall Mazzocco Marshall Toomey Storyboard Supervisors Ralph Eggleston Kevin O'Brien Joe Ranft Brian Sousa Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson • Roger Allers Martin Archer • Graeme Devine Luis Escobar • Francis Glebas Jerome K. Jones • David Kubalak Dusty Monk • Steven Dean Moore Kevin O'Brien • Joe Ranft Glen Wuthrich Storyboard Assistants Kelly Asbury Mark Ervin Lance Kramer Shawn Lohstroh Steve Markowski Howard Parkins John Rice Nathan Stefan Mitchell Walker Character Design Supervisors Ian M. Fischer Dale Hendrickson Character Designers Scott Alberts Sean Applegate Chris Buck Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Ed Gombert Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisor Scott Winsett Background Designers Don Gagen John Krause Maria Mariotti Andrew Phillipson Robert E. Stanton Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Sean Wolff Character Layout Supervisors Lorenzo Martinez Duncan McKissick Character Layout Artists Tibor Belay • Mark Colangelo Joe Gillum • Ray Johnson, Jr. Michael Marcantel • Steve Mealue Jeffrey A. Meyers • Lalo Olivares Peter Shin • Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Background Layout Artists Lynna P. Johnson Debbie A. Silver Cliff Voorhees Background Clean-up Artist Phil Hayes Jefferson R. Weekley Prop Designers Andrew Cotnam • Lucas Gray Ken Harsha • Kevin Holme Kevin Lima • Frank Marino Kevin McMullan • A. Kendall O'Connor Stephen Rippy Animation Timings Michael Bean • George Chialtas Tommy Bean • Adam Kuhlman David Cherry • Pete Michels Sarah Frost • Chuck Sheetz Neil Affleck • Eric Daniels Lip Sync Kent Holaday Effects Animation Supervisors Joseph Gilland Olun Riley Effects Animators Mark Dindal Randy Fullmer Ted Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Color Design Supervisor Kim Taylor Color Designers Karen Bauer Andrew Brandou Paul Fetler Adriana Galvez Brian Mark Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Merle Welton Animation Camera Supervisors Richard Gasparian Bryan Hehmann Animation Cameras John Aardel • Ed Austin Ted Bemiller • Patrick Buchanan John Cunningham • Brandy Hill Robert Ingram • Dan Larsen Dave Link • Chuck Warren Assistant Film Editor Lee Harting Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Production Managers Barbara J. Cordova Miles Lewis Horst Post Production Coordinator Angela Ousey Production Associates Raymond M. Iacovacci Helen Brennick Laurie D. Templeton Animators James Baxter • Andreas Deja William Finn • Russ Edmonds Mark Henn • Nik Ranieri Glean Keane • Bruce W. Smith Tony Fucile Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Animators Tibor Belay • Craig Clark Mark Ervin • Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers • Lalo Olivares Kevin Petrilak • Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo • Kevin Wurzer Fredrick J. Gardner III Main Title Chalkboard Digital Compositor Adam Howard Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter Tim Heyen, D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Operator Compact Video, Mike Perry Production Assistants Richmond M. Horine • Steve Ingram Geoffrey W. Mark • Wendy Wells "Born Free" Vocal Performance By Gene Merlino Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #9F18 COPYRIGHT ©1993 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. For Gracie Films Executive in Charge of Production Michael P. Schoenbrun For 20th Television Creative Consultant Matt Groening Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Credits Category:Season 4 credits